Qui crois tu etre ?
by Cold Music
Summary: Discussion entre Allen et le 14eme. Ce dernier essaye de faire plier le jeune homme pour qu'il lui laisse sa place... Comment réagis Allen ?


Hello everybody !

Déjà, veuillez m'excuser pour tous mes retards, je vous prie de m'excuser. Mais bon, pendant deux mois (ou un mois) j'ai eu une accumulation de choses… Enfin !

Je vais donc recommencer à traduire la fic de Hane No Zaia, et remettre mes trucs sur . Par contre, pour Enlessly, j'ai besoin de MOTIVATION (comprenez Reviews), donc je ne sais pas encore trop quand je le mettrai. Désolée.

Cette fois-ci, c'est une sorte de dialogue entre le 14ème (en italique) et Allen (avec les « »).

J'espère que vous aimerez.

Merci d'avance de donner votre avis, cela ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer.

**Qui crois tu être ?**

_Qui crois-tu être ?_

_Qui penses-tu être ?_

_Comment te permets-tu de sourire ?_

_Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais_

_Tu continues de marcher_

_Encore, encore et encore_

_Jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à la mort_

_Mais ne soit donc pas si triste_

_Car moi, je vais venir_

_Je vais te consoler_

_Allons, viens_

_Viens, je vais te consoler_

_N'aies plus peur, je serai là pour toi_

_Si tu dignes me laisser de la place_

_Allons, ce n'est pas si dur_

_Tu l'as toujours su_

_Que ça s'arrêterait un jour_

_Pourquoi fermes-tu les yeux ?_

_Ouvre les yeux_

_C'est bientôt la fin_

_Et dans la fin, il n'y a plus de peur_

_Ouvre__-__moi la porte de ton âme_

_Allons, tout sera bientôt fini._

_Allez, viens, je vais te consoler_

_Allons, ce n'est pas si dur_

_Tu l'as toujours su_

_Que ça s'arrêtera un jour_

_Pourquoi fermes__-__tu les yeux ?_

_Rien _

_Ça ne sert à rien_

_Tu peux courir_

_Tu peux essayer de mourir_

_Tu peux sourire_

_Mais rien_

_Ne nous distancera_

_Laisse__-__moi donc de la place_

_J'ai attendu_

_Si longtemps_

_Après ta chute_

_Et enfin_

_Tu me fais la grâce _

_D'accepter_

_Ou du moins_

_De combattre inutilement_

_Mais n'as-tu donc pas encore compris_

_Que tu avais déjà perdu ?_

_Allons, ce n'est pas si dur_

_Tu l'as toujours su_

_Que ça s'arrêtera un jour_

_Pourquoi te caches tu les yeux ?_

« Laisses-moi

Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver

Mais je sais que je vais tenir

Allons, laisses-moi

Car je n'ai pas besoin

Que tu me brises_ »_

_Allons, ouvre les yeux._

_Que tu disparaisses quelques années plus tôt_

_Ou plus tard_

_Que cela change t-il ?_

_« _J'ai des amis_ »_

_Tu leurs mens._

_« _Ils m'aiment_ »_

_Ils ont peur de __**nous**__._

_« _Jesais qu'ils me font confiance_ »_

_C'est comme toi_

_Qui crois qu'ils t'aiment_

_Alors que toi, _

_Mon petit Allen,_

_Tu leurs mens_

_Et ce_

_Depuis le début._

_Comment voudrais-tu qu'ils soient sincères envers toi_

_Si tu ne l'es pas envers eux ?_

_« _Allons, tais-toi _»_

_Tu ne peux me faire taire_

_Car je serai toujours là_

_« _Que sais-tu de moi ?_ »_

_Tu veux dire Mana ?_

_« _Mana m'aimait_ »._

_Moi aussi, il m'aimait._

_« _Tais-toi_ »._

_C'est trop tard._

_Allons, ce n'est pas si dur_

_Tu l'as toujours su_

_Que ça s'arrêterait un jour_

_Pourquoi te caches tu les yeux ?_

_A quoi cela te sert-il ?_

_Tu n'es qu'un enfant_

_Incapable de faire la différence_

_Entre eux_

_Et nous_

_Tu es un imbécile, pour te voiler la face ainsi_

_Que ressens-tu ?_

_As-tu peur ? _

_Veux__-__tu mourir ?_

_Je peux t'aider_

_Je peux réaliser tes souhaits_

_En échange, je te demanderai juste de plier._

_~x-o-x-o-x-o-x~_

_« _Peux-tu entendre mes murmures dans le noir ?

Peux-tu souffrir à ma place ?

Peux-tu mourir avec moi ?

Tant que je pourrai,

Je résisterai.

Tant que je saurai,

Je te narguerai.

Sais-tu ce qui t'attend avec moi ?

L'ordre le sait

Tout le monde le sait

Tout le monde murmure.

Ils ont tous peur de moi…

Et c'est ta faute_ »_

_Pourquoi rejeter la faute sur moi ?_

_Tu étais un pauvre enfant_

_J'ai sauté sur l'occasion_

_Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre_

_Dis__-__toi simplement que c'est tombé sur toi_

_Dis__-__toi que c'est juste de la malchance._

_« _Comment peux-tu être si désinvolte ?

Enfin, tu t'en fiches sûrement

Mais c'est ma vie, à moi

Que tu vas mettre au rébus.

Ouvres les yeux sur ce que tu vas faire

Et sache que je ne te pardonnerai pas_ »._

_Je n'ai point besoin de pardon_

_Pourquoi faire ?_

_Je me fiche de Dieu_

_Tout ce qui compte_

_C'est toi._

_« _Allons, ne fais pas comme si tu t'inquiétais de moi

Car ce que tu dis

Tout n'est que mensonge….

Quand cesseras-tu enfin ?

Quand arrêteras-tu enfin de me hanter tous les jours ?_ »_

_Il n'y a pas de paix pour quelqu'un comme toi_

_Jamais, jamais._

_Toujours, tu seras hanté par moi_

_Ou mon souvenir_

_Mais toujours_

_Tu ne trouveras la paix_

_Jamais_

_Tu ne seras aimé_

_Toujours_

_Tu seras craint_

_Peut-être même _

_Craqueras-tu plus tôt que prévu._


End file.
